


New Kid On The Block

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [9]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Sign Language, Author is hard of hearing but not deaf, Awkward Conversations, Awkward description of sign language, Barney Barton is a good bro, Barton siblings, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky learns sign language, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, WinterHawk Bingo, clint barton - Freeform, clintbucky - Freeform, mention of abusive parent, sign language description, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Learning a new language is not the easiest thing in the world, but for some people, it's just worth it.orA College AU Where Bucky learns sign language to talk to the hot barista at the college cafe.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891774
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	New Kid On The Block

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that I attempted here to describe sign language as best as possible when someone talks to another. The few times I've done it, I did each individual letter rather than the whole word. I do not know sign language beyond the basics.
> 
> I am hard of hearing [having auditory processing disorder] but I am not deaf, so I do apologize if I step on any toes somehow.
> 
> Winterhawk Bingo: Bucky learns sign language for Clint.

“Why are we here?” Bucky groaned, his full lips turned into a heavy pout as he turned to look at one of his best friends since he’s arrived at college.

The fellow Russian rolled her eyes at him, waving her hand in reference to the glass door. “Cafe. Coffee. Stimulation. Since  _ someone  _ broke my coffee maker.”

“Hey, that was you!” 

“No, James, that was  _ you.  _ You got too drunk with Sam and Scott and broke my coffee maker by chucking it like a football to Scott.”

Oh. Riiiight. Bucky blinked as he looked down at the snow-covered ground at his feet. He barely remembered last night, having gotten so plastered in celebration of Sam’s birthday. All he remembered was Steve arriving late after some lab and kissing Sam full on the lips. And tossing the glass towards Scott like a football when he kept insisting he could catch one.

Fuck, why did they allow him to drink? He was ridiculous when he got drunk. Either emotional or too active. This was Natasha’s fault.

“Fine, I’m sorry,” he finally spoke, rubbing a hand over his sleep-matted hair. He was lucky to not have that bad of a hangover this morning. “I’ll buy you a new one and coffee this morning. C’mon, we’re gonna be late for French.”

The cafe smelled wonderful to Bucky, who was still trying to gain the processes of his senses. There was no line this morning at the college cafe, a few tables occupied by students, but beyond that, it was dead. A basket on the counter held a few odd fruits and a case held a few pastries that reminded Bucky he hasn’t eaten this morning. There was no one behind the counter, actually, now that he had looked up, mouth half opened to order the apple fritter. 

“Uh, Nat?”

He turned to find her texting away on her phone, rolling his eyes. 

“He’s coming,” she finally said, tucking the phone into her pocket. “He’s deaf and was just in the back cleaning up. Coffee spilled this morning.”

Soon as she had said that, a tall blonde with freckles on the tip of his nose walked out from the back. Under this fluorescent light, he made out just how honestly too attractive, if not, annoyingly attractive this guy was. He was taller than him by a good few inches and not only that, he was almost just as muscular, especially his damn arms. He had the prettiest shade of blue eyes that looked almost like ice, but the smile on those lips, the pure  _ warmth  _ in his face told him that ice wasn’t in his heart. The few blonde locks that weren’t contained under a hairnet fell across his forehead as he turned his head to the side to study the pair before him.

Fuck, he defiantly was annoyingly attractive and Bucky just couldn’t help but stare at him for a few seconds with a stupid, sloppy grin on his lips.

“Hi,” he breathed, holding his hand out. “I’m Bucky. You go here?”

Fuck, stupid question. Of course, he did. This cafe only hired students, why wouldn’t he go here? Already making a mess of things. He wasn’t even a full semester in this country and yet he was still shitty at flirting.

The guy didn’t even respond to him, he just cocked his head to the other side like a confused dog and stared.

“He’s deaf,” Natasha informed the confused Russian. She clearly enjoyed the show of Bucky embarrassing himself. Knowing this now, the brunette’s face grew deeply pink, feeling his cheeks warming. “Here, hold my stuff.”

Shoving her bag into Bucky’s chest, the redhead faced the barista and started to move her hands. Bucky was confused as he watched them, her fingers moving and palms moving in a show of understanding between them. Her mouth was moving to the words, far too fast for him to pick up. The guy must’ve understood before he was grinning from ear to ear, signing back just as fast. 

It made him feel the odd one out and an itch in the back of his head made him want to learn, just to talk to this attractive dork.

“His names Clint,” she told him, taking her things back. “We went to high school together, I’ve been signing for him for years.”

“Hang on, you knew and you didn’t tell me?  _ Natalia!”  _

“I enjoyed watching you make an ass out of yourself. Now, what did you want? Two black coffees, a dash of cream in one, and an apple fritter?”

Bucky rolls his eyes but gives her a grumbling yes. He hates how pleased she looks as he uses his debit card to pay the guy, trying one last time to talk to him. Yet all this attractive blonde named  _ Clint  _ of all things does is point to his ears and shrug. 

“He’s too tired to read lips.”

Christ, he does look tired. There are deep black bags under his eyes that look almost permanent to his features, but he still smiles as he passes over the paper bag. Their fingers brush and Bucky tries to ignore the shock running through his system.

“Guy needs like a 20-hour nap with those bags under his eyes.” 

With horror, he watched as Natasha signed that to the guy before taking their coffees. The laugh from the barista made Bucky jump. It was not only surprising but soft on his ears. It sounded like the old bells of a church staple ringing. Deep baritone that rang with each pull of the rope. Oh, hell he liked the sound of his laughter and just wanted to make him do it again.

* * *

He had to be one of the most unobservant guys in history. Why? Because as of today, a full two days after he’d met Clint at the cafe, Bucky just realized that Clint Barton was in his class. Not only was he in his class, but he sat two rows down from him. He’d notice that tuff of blonde hair anywhere.

It looked soft and fluffy, with tracks left behind from his fingers constantly touching it now that it wasn’t concealed under a hairnet. For once, Clint looked up instead of eyes on the floor and spotted him, Bucky giving that little grin and wave only to be returned by a small wave and little smile.

Another guy had come in with Clint and was now standing in front of him, tapping the table to get his attention. Bucky watched as they signed back and forth, head cocked to the side as he tried to determine what in the hell they were talking about and why he almost felt jealous over Clint laughing.

_ Clint’s in my class, Nat! - JB _

_ James, it’s been nearly three months and you’re just noticing that? - NR _ _   
_ _ He’s in two of your classes. Film Criticism and Mining Engineering. - NR _ _   
_ _ You are so observant. - NR _

_ Har. Har. - JB _ _   
_ _ Whose that guy with him? - JB _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Jealous? - NR _ _   
_ _ Barney. Auburn hair? Has a permanent frown on his face? - NR _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Yeah, that’s him. - JB _ _   
_ _ And no! I’m not jealous. - JB _

_ Uh-huh. Anyway, no need to be. That’s his older brother. - NR _ _   
_ _ School shit got mixed up, so Barney offered to step in as a translator for this semester. - NR _ _   
_ _   
_ Barney, huh? The guy did look like he was permanently pissed about something. During the class, Bucky swore Barney looked up at him when a scene from  _ Braveheart  _ was playing. He didn’t like that look he was given if it was him.

When class was over, he purposely took his time in packing everything up, triple-checking his pockets. He watched as Barney hugged his little brother before leaving, throwing one last look to the brunette on the stairs. Bucky sighed as he came down the steps, throwing his bag over his shoulder. They were the only two people left in this room at this point and right now, Bucky felt like he was making it awkward. Clint hadn’t even noticed him yet, too busy trying to stuff his laptop inside of his bulging book bag.

When he finally did, Bucky smiled, opening his mouth to speak before quickly shutting it. Right, deaf. No need to make this more awkward. Holding a finger up, he prayed that still meant  _ hold on  _ before grabbing at his phone and typing a message. 

_ I didn’t know you were in my class until now. Natasha says you’re in two of them. Mining too, right? _

Clint stares at the phone for what felt like a long time, giving slow, long blinks. This close, Bucky could count the lashes that brush over his cheeks each time. The poor guy still looked like he hadn’t slept well. What felt like an eternity before Clint had his phone out, tongue between his teeth as he typed out his message.

_ I noticed you the other day. I waved. You didn’t see me. Yeah, Mining too. What was the movie teach used today? Barney forgot the name. I wanted to watch it later.  _

Bucky blinked as the screen was shown to him. The guy had his brightness up and the text huge with that weird scrawling font. Maybe he was dyslexic too? Becca had to use that font too.

_ Braveheart. Really boring, sad movie.  _

Clint made a face at that as if he disagreed and Bucky’s heart dropped to his stomach. He quickly erased the messaged and typed again. 

_ It’s on Netflix. I got it, if you wanna borrow my login? I can text it to you.  _

Clint’s face didn’t change when he read the message again, giving a shake of his head to Bucky. His eyes lit up as he looked past the brunette to his brother in the doorway, giving a few nods. He quickly typed on his phone, letting Bucky read it before he was rushing down the steps.

_ No, thank you. I got Netflix. Got to go, see you tomorrow - Mining?  _

Bucky cursed in Russian under his breath as the door closed behind an over-eager Clint, kicking the floor in front of him. Well, that was awkward as hell. 

* * *

“You want to what?” Natasha didn’t laugh at him, instead, she just stared at him over their shared bowl of popcorn between their laptops.

“Learn sign language,” Bucky sighed as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ve attempted to talk to him these last few days and it’s so...awkward. We type back and forth and I’ve tried to drop hints to give him my number but he doesn’t ever react to them. I don’t think he’s interested.” 

“You two are a mess,” Natasha sighed in an overdramatic manner, rolling her eyes. “He’s not,  _ not _ interested, James! He’s very busy balancing school, work, and being on the archery team. Yeah, the guy does archery. That’s where he gets his muscles from. Plus, he feels sorta...overcrowded by the fact his big brother has to be here.”

Bucky tried to ignore the fact that Clint wasn’t interested in him, but the least he could do was be his friend. “I just want to get to know him - from  _ him.  _ Not from Barney or you. I wanna talk to him. Maybe help him out in a few of his classes, guy looks so tired lately.”

“I think that’s just his life. He’s roommates with Thor, actually.”

“The big blonde with that huge laugh? I can see why he’s so tired, must not be able to sleep with someone with the energy of a hyper bunny around them.”

“Trust me,” Natasha laughed, flicking popcorn into Bucky’s face. “Clint gets like that when he’s in a better mood. But back to your original question, alright I’ll help you learn. It’s not that hard once you get the basics down. He’ll be really happy to know you’re trying.”

* * *

It’s almost two weeks later before Bucky feels any confidence attempting to sign to Clint. They’ve talked a few times, typing on their phones and Clint has lightened up a little bit now that a confirmed translator would be there next semester, so talking went a lot smoother. It didn’t mean this would go any better. He didn’t have Natasha to back him up and Barney had long left, right when the class had ended.

He stopped Clint from leaving the classroom, gently taking his arm so he could get the tall blonde’s attention. Clint’s head cocked to the side and Bucky found he adored that look. The man looked like a puppy with the way his hair flopped into his face. 

Taking in a deep breath, he pushed the nervous energy aside and moved his fingers slowly. His right hand made a fist, raising the pinky up. Tucking his thumb back into his fist, he forced it between his pinkie and ring finger. 

_ I’m. _

Left hand up, he held up four fingers, the thumb laid between the pinkie and ring finger. 

_ B _

Pinkie and ring finger down, with his thumb laying across so his index and middle finger were held up.

_ U _

Mimicking holding up a C.

_ C _

Holding up two fingers again, his thumb tucked this time between the index and middle finger that were up.

_ K _

The pinkie and thumb out, his three middle fingers folded down in a fist.

_ Y _

Clint’s eyes instantly lit up and he nearly dropped the laptop he neglected to put into his bag in his hurry to try to sign at him. Buck could barely make out what the man was trying to say to him, fingers moving so fast in a flash that he couldn’t make heads or tails of what he was saying before Clint blinked and stopped, his face flushing a bright pink. He pulled his phone out and typed a message, nodding at Bucky to read it.

_ You can sign?! _

Pulling his bottom lip between his two teeth, he shrugged in response, typing out his own.

_ Sorta. I’m learning. I wanted to talk to you without having to use our phones. I’m a bit slow at learning, sorry it was crappy. _

Clint huffed and rolled his eyes, thumbs hurriedly pressing out a message.

_ Was not. You’re learning! I can teach you too! Do you want to do lunch? I’m free after one. _

Oh. Lunch? Together? Bucky tried to ignore his heart lurching into his throat giving a small nod. 

_ Sounds good. Here’s my number, text me when you’re done? I’ll be in the library.  _

Holding his fingers up again, this time Bucky was grinning ear to ear as he signed out his message.

_ L _ eft hand up, he held up four fingers, the thumb laid between the pinkie and ring finger. 

_ B _

The pinkie and thumb out, his three middle fingers folded down in a fist.

_ Y _

Knuckles tucked back and up so he could lay the thumb under them, between the ring and middle finger.

_ E _

Clint’s mouth opened and closed and for one long second, Bucky thought he was going to speak and this was some elaborate joke that Natasha and Clint were pulling over him. Instead, he just smiled brightly and hugged Bucky. The man was all muscle and he couldn’t help but melt into him with a content sigh.

Natasha was right, the guy was an excited puppy.

* * *

He can’t help but make a face at the food on Clint’s tray when the guy sits down at their shared booth. It’s overloaded with mac and cheese, apple sauce, dressing, and turkey. Like the world’s worst thanksgiving themed food. Clint’s eyes fall onto Bucky’s tray that consisted of a chicken salad sandwich, yogurt, fries, and a brownie.

_ Don’t judge me. I’m starving. - CB _

_ I’m not judging. It just looks like a little kid put your plate together. - JB _ _   
_ _ Didn’t you eat this morning? - JB _

_ Nah. I woke up late. - CB _ _   
_ _ Didn’t want to miss class. - CB _ _   
_ _ Or you. - CB _

Was that flirting? That was flirting. Bucky frowned at the message, the frown melting away when Natasha appeared behind Clint, tapping his shoulder to let him know he was there. He grinned when he saw her and scooted over, the redhead plopping down beside him.

“I take it since you’re not eating lunch alone, you did it?” She teased Bucky, swiping at his fries. While she spoke, she signed without even looking. He was only jealous of how fluid it looked while his were more jagged and awkward.

“I did, thank you very much.”

Clint made a sound in the back of his throat, tapping Natasha’s shoulder and saying something. “He wants to know,” she explained. “How you and I met.”

“Russia,” she signed and told Bucky, making the brunette roll his eyes. 

“No,” he countered with his own hands, frowning when she took the other half of his sandwich. “Go get your own food, Nat. Go take my card.” 

“Yours is much better, James.” Turning back to Clint, she shrugged her shoulders. “Exchange students here. The college thought that since I was from Russia and this dork is from Russia, then we’re a match made in heaven. Instead, he’s a jerk and owes me a new coffee maker.”

Clint laughed, the sound making Bucky flush a deep shade of pink. “He broke it when drunk. You know Sam? Steve’s boyfriend? Scott? They were playing football with it.”

“Next time,” he signed, Natasha translating. “Call me. I want to play too. The ones are work are more fun to toss around than the cheap one she has.”

“Glad someones on my side,” Bucky grumbled, sticking his tongue out at Natasha. 

* * *

It’s the day before they’re due to go home for Winter Break when Bucky is woken up by Clint knocking on his door. Sam is already gone, having left to go home early and take Steve to visit his mother for the Winter Break. Bucky was staying, because flying back to Russia was expensive.

The clock on the wall reads 2:38 in the morning and Clint looks like he hasn’t slept since before exams started. He could see the bags under his eyes, that tone of worry on his face. They’ve spent about every other waking moment together since the first time they signed now. It was a lot smoother, nowhere near the level Nat or Barney was, but it was better than where he’d started. Clint seemed to appreciate every little bit of it, at least.

_ You okay?  _ Bucky signed, frowning slightly.

Clint shrugged his broad shoulders, holding up the case of beer and a thick blanket. Hands full, he just nodded to the sight of the snow-covered library. Bucky didn’t even hesitate to say yes, grabbing at his own blanket and jacket before following Clint out into the snow.

The campus was eerily quiet, the only noise was their feet crunching the thick snow. The ends of his pajama pants were soaked and Clint’s jeans were starting to freeze over slightly. He tried to gauge Clint’s emotions as they walked, breath lingering in the air around them. He knew the guy had passed all his classes with flying colors and that Barney had gone back home the other day, so maybe he was homesick? Worried about being alone?

Natasha was heading home for the holidays, not that she told him where home was nor Clint either, it seems. 

Sitting on the roof of the library was peaceful. It offered a beautiful view of the college campus, snow covering every inch. Their footprints were already being covered up and the lights twinkling around them, rather it was lamp posts or Christmas lights, it looked almost magical. Clint had snuggled up beside him  _ for warmth,  _ he said, sharing their blankets. The beer laid between them, two bottles already missing.

_ You don’t look okay.  _ Bucky’s brow furrowed in worry, looking Clint up and down again.  _ Did you and Barney get into a fight?  _

Clint’s eyes dropped down to the ground again, worrying his bottom lip.  _ Did I tell you how I became deaf?  _

All Bucky could do was shake his head, causing Clint to set the bottle aside and lean his head back to look up at the gray clouds above.

_ My father was a very mean drunk. Didn’t like me, even had Barney hating me for half my life. When I was very young, he hurt me. Badly. Lied to the police, my ma, my brother, and the doctors. They said the damage was irreversible, what he’d done.  _

Bucky’s throat tightened, his eyes soft. He couldn’t help himself in reaching over to touch Clint’s face, making him lookup. He was cold to the touch and the guy looked like he was about to cry. 

_ I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for what you’d gone through. Is...winter bad for you, then? Too many memories? _

_ No. Just...Barney and I had a little fight. He just said things that reminded me of our dad. He later apologized and meant it, but it still...hurts. I didn’t know where to go - Natasha went to be with Thor and his family. I just...don’t want to be alone. _

_ Hey, I meant it when I said you have a friend in me.  _

_ Did you just make a Toy Story reference? You’re terrible.  _

Bucky laughed, rolling his eyes and squeezing Clint’s frame to him.  _ Maybe. But I do mean it, you don’t gotta be alone, okay?  _

_ You’re the first person who made any real effort to talk to me. _

_ You’re worth the effort, Clint. I mean that. _

Bucky smiled when Clint’s face flushed a soft pink and he laid his head on the man’s shoulder. A shiver passed through them as the wind blew. 

_ Thank you,  _ Clint said after a comfortable silence between them.  _ Barney went home to Indiana, but he told me that his friend owns a cabin I can use if I want to get out of the city for the holidays.  _

Darting his tongue out, he licked his dry lips and regarded the blonde snuggled into him. He would miss Clint, but he wouldn’t keep him from seeing his brother.

_ You should do what makes you happy. Go spend time with your brother.  _

Clint’s head shook, taking Bucky’s hand and giving it a swift squeeze.  _ No. I want to stay with you. We could go to the cabin? You’re what makes me happy. I’ve seen plenty of Barney. Not enough of you.  _

Oh. 

Bucky pulled his hand away from Clint’s and looked down at them. He has the nervous habit of pushing his short hair out of his face, but even that doesn’t prevent him from seeing Clint’s worried look. Eventually, he just drops his hands and smiles at him.

_ Okay. I’d like that. My ma would like to know I’m not alone for the holidays. It be nice to not be alone. _


End file.
